Leo
Introduction The Leo is a heavy robot with 1 heavy and 3 light hardpoints. Strategy This robot has below average speed, but as a trade-off sports strong firepower with 1 heavy and 3 light hardpoints, and the second highest durability in the game (only the Raijin has more). Potentially high burst damage and firepower can make the Leo a nightmare to deal with in earlier leagues, and its extreme health pool can be hard for even the most powerful setups. In higher leagues the Leo is less commonly run, due to its lack of mobility. Other robots that typically run in such leagues have impressive firepower with the durability and mobility to go with it, such as the Bulgasari and Haechi. Or robots such as the Spectre or Inquisitor that may lack the durability but have abilities that can allow them to avoid damage, and give them a burst of speed. For these reasons the Leo has lost a lot of its appeal. Overall, Leo is a solid robot with excellent versatility. It is less specialized than other heavy robots, lacking the Fury, Butch, and Natasha’s sniping firepower and falling short of the Lancelot due to its abilities. However, the Leo is one of the very few robots that can be configured for literally any combat range and remain a legitimate threat on the battlefield. Possible Setups These are effective setups for the Leo: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,100m) Overview This robot can fill several different roles, due to its hardpoint configuration and large health pool. If used for close-range an Avenger or Thunder, with 3 Gusts can allow for immense sustained burst damage, with the added ability to quickly deplete energy shields. Using an Ember can bypass shields entirely (the exception being the Bulwark's energy shield), and when paired with Magnums can pressure robots with energy shields, or Pinatas to help deal with physical shields. Using an Ancile (Pothead Warrior) is commonly seen on close range setups. As a mid-range support unit, using a Dragoon or Zeus, with 3 Sparks or Gekkos can work very effectively. Sparks can work effectively for both close and mid-range setups, and using Gekkos allows for more range. Using a Trident with 3 Pins, while not as damaging as other mid-range setups, allows the Leo to pressure robots such as the Bulgasari and Lancelot from a distance. Lastly, as a long range sniper, using a Flux with 3 Gekkos can allow for sustained damage up to 1,100 meters away. With its large amount of health the Leo can often outlast many other snipers. A Trebuchet can be used as well, however, the differing firing mechanics of the Gekko counteracts the Trebuchet. Not Recommended *The use of the Nashorn is generally not recommended due to them being outclassed by the Trebuchet in burst damage and anti-shield capability, although it possess higher DPM. *The use of Zenits and Noricums isn't recommended as the Natasha with the same weapons has more firepower, and snipers generally don't require as much health as the Leo. *The use of the Arbalest weapon isn't recommended or used much due to its very low damage, and it is outclassed by the Gekko, which is less expensive. Base Stats Mark II Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase LeoMummy.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Mummy LeoKoi.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Koi Poll Best setup for the Leo is? 1x Thunder/3x Gust 1x Avenger/3x Punisher 1x Redeemer/3x Magnum 1x Exodus/3x Pinata 1x Dragoon/3x Spark 1x Tempest/3x Molot 1x Flux/3x Gekko Other Trivia * Leo’s cockpit and thigh strongly resemble German main battle tank Leopard 2’s turret and hull * This bot has the highest HP out of all the non-WP bots and the second highest HP in the game. * The Leo, along with the Boa and Doc, has the shortest name of any robot in the game. * Sometimes, a player calls a Leo with an Ancile a "Pothead" Leo. * In an earlier version of the Leo, as well as other GER bots, were designed with German 2WW crosses on hips and torso. These were removed due to political issues with some ex-USSR users. *Before update (unkown), when 3D viewing any robot, a Leo (with no equipment) would walk back and forth in front of the hangar door (the direction the robot being viewed at is facing), a Fury also could and still can be seen doing the same thing.